Kisah Cintaku
by Namikaze Alif
Summary: Cerita ini diambil/terinspirasi dari lagu Peterpan yang berjudul Kisah Cintaku.


Malam yang sunyi bertepatan dengan bulan purnama yang cerah nan indah menghiasi indahnya Desa Konoha. Tampak disana seorang lelaki berambut pirang jabrik sedang bertiduran di atas rumput taman yang indah degan muka sedih. Kesepian, itulah yang dirasakan pria bernama Naruto tersebut.

"_Dimalam yang sesunyi ini, aku sendiri tiada yang menemani"._

Tiba-tiba dia ingat akan suatu kejadian. Kekasihnya yang bernama Hinata telah meninggal dunia. Wanita cantik berambut indigo dan bermata amethys ini tewas akibat kecelakaan maut yang dialaminya bersama Naruto.

"_Akhirnya kini kusadari, dia telah pergi, tinggalkan diriku"._

Dia teringat dengan masa lalunya, saat-saat indah bersama Hinata. Dengan menyaksikan indahnya bulan purnama, Naruto mulai seperti tidak sadar, tapi dia tetap membuka matanya. Melamun, itulah yang dilakukan Naruto saat ini.

-FlashBack Naruto on-

"Hinata-chan, aku mau bilang sesuatu padamu", kata Naruto yang saat itu berada di taman bersama Hinata.

"A-apa Naruto-kun?", tanya Hinata gugup.

"Aku mencintaimu", kata Naruto yang sontak membuat Hinata wajahnya memerah. "Apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?", lanjut Naruto yang membuat Hinata semerah kepiting rebus.

"A-aku mau, Naruto-kun", jawab Hinata gugup, tapi dengan mantap dan penuh keyakinan.

"Bagus! Aku janji akan mencintaimu sampai mati, Hinata-chan. Apa kau juga mau berjanji sepertiku?", tanya Naruto sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Aku juga janji akan mencintaimu sampai mati, Naruto-kun", jawab Hinata sembari menangkap jari kelingking Naruto dengan jari kelingkingnya.

Sejak saat itu mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih yang disaksikan oleh bulan purnama dan taburan bintang yang indah. Dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan Naruto mulai mengecup bibir mungil Hinata. Dia hisap, lumat dan sedikit diberinya gigitan lembut di bibir Hinata. Dengan perlahan dia mulai memegang dan meremas dada Hinata dari luar baju. Nikmat, itulah yang dirasakan mereka berdua saat itu. Tapi kenikmatan itu berakhir akibat mereka mendengar seseorang memanggil Hinata.

"Hinata-nee...!", teriak Hanabi, adik Hinata dari kejauhan. Rupanya dia mencari kakaknya yang disuruh pulang oleh ayahnya.

"Ada apa?", tanya Hinata kepada Hanabi.

"Otou-san menyuruhmu pulang. Dia sudah menunggu dari tadi. Lagian ini juga sudah malam", kata Hanabi.

"Hey, ini baru jam 9 malam, Hanabi", sahut Naruto.

"Tapi kan kakakku itu perempuan, dia tidak boleh keluar sampai larut malam. Itulah peraturan yang berlaku dalam keluargaku", jelas Hanabi.

"Iya-iya, aku pun mengerti", jawab Naruto kesal.

"Ya sudah, Naruto-kun. Aku pulang dulu ya!", kata Hinata berpamitan.

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan, Hinata-chan. Oyasumi!", kata Naruto menutup perjumpaan.

"Oyasumi!", jawab Hinata dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

- FlashBack Naruto off -

Mata Naruto pun terpejam menikmati indahnya bulan purnama. Sinar bulan yang mengenai wajahnya membuat Naruto semakin tampan dengan tiga garis tnda lahir di masing-masing pipinya. Dia pun mulai berangan-angan.

"_Akankah semuanya terulang, kisah cintaku yang seperti dulu"._

Dia pun kembali membuka mata dan melanjutkan lamunannya.

-FlashBack Naruto on-

Suatu ketika Naruto mendatangi rumah Hinata tepatnya di Hyuuga Mansion. Dia berniat mengajak Hinata berkencan, dan niatnya itu tercapai juga. Mereka pergi dengan mengendarai mobil warna orange bercorak api milik Naruto.

Ketika sampai di tempat tujuan, yaitu Hotel Suna mereka turun dari mobil dan masuk ke hotel. Lalu, mereka langsung memesan sebuah kamar untuk mereka berdua. Tepat di kamar nomer 6 kelas VIP mereka menginap untuk berkencan.

Disuatu malam saat berada di kamar hotel, mereka sudah siap untuk berkencan. Hinata dengan tubuhnya yang seksi sudah siap di atas ranjang dengan hanya memakai BH dan celana dalam. Sementara Naruto sudah siap telanjang bulat dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Apa kau sudah siap, Hinata-chan?", tanya Naruto.

"Sudah, Naruto-kun", jawab Hinata.

"Ayo kita mulai!", kata Naruto.

Naruto pun segera melepas BH Hinata, lau dia remas dada Hinata sambil melumat bibir Hinata. Kemudian dilepasnya celana dalam Hinata dan kini Hinata dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Naruto langsung menaiki tubuh Hinata dan dimasukkannya kemaluan Naruto ke vagina Hinata. Mereka pun melakukan setubuh hingga pagi hari.

Setelah selesai acara kencannya, mereka pun bergegas pulang. Ketika sampai di KM76, ada sebuah truck besar yang banting stir ke kanan dan menabrak mobil pasangan NaruHina. Lantas mobil Naruto terpental jauh dan ringsek berat. Hinata langsung sekarat dengan tubuh dipenuhi darah, begitu pula Naruto. Setelah itu, hanya gelap yang dirasakan Naruto dan dia tak sadarkan diri.

- FlashBack Naruto off -

Air mata Naruto pun sudah tidak bisa dibendungnya lagi, dia pun menangis karena selalu teringat dan terbayang-bayang sosok Hinata. Dia mencoba untuk mengusap air matanya, tapi tetap saja keluar. Dia pun berganti posisi menjadi duduk dengan kaki ditekuk dan lututnya ia dekatkan di dada. Namun lagi-lagi bayangan Hinata ada di imajinasi Naruto.

"_Hanya dirimu yang kucinta dan kukenang, di dalam hatiku takkan pernah hilang bayangan dirimu untuk selamanya"._

Naruto ingat akan detik-detik kematian Hinata.

-FlashBack Naruto on-

Kala itu Naruto sudah baikan dan menunggu di ruang tunggu. Disana juga ada Hiashi, Neji DAN Hanabi. Mereka semua menunggu informasi dari dokter tentang Hinata. Dan ... #CKLEK (suara pintu terbuka). Dokter pun keluar dari ruang UGD dengan wajah sedih.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya, Dok?", tanya Hiashi.

"Ma'af, Hiashi-sama. Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tapi hasilnya nihil", jelas Dokter.

"Maksudnya, Dok?", tanya Naruto.

"Hinata meninggal dunia", kata Dokter yang sontak membuat Naruto, Hiashi, Neji dan Hanabi menjadi lemas dan berderai air mata. Dokter pun meninggalkan mereka berempat.

Ketika sesudah pemakaman Hinata dan semua orang beranjak pergi, Naruto masih berada di depan batu nisan Hinata. Dia menangis tak henti-henti karena sudah kehilangan orang yang sangat ia cintai. Dia juga merasa sangat bersalah dan menyesal karena tidak bisa menjaga Hinata. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah menjaga Hinata dengan baik, tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain, Hinata sudah waktunya dipanggil ke pangkuan-Nya.

- FlashBack Naruto off -

Air mata Naruto pun kini semakin deras. Dia benar-benar sangat merasa kehilangan. Bahkan sampai saat ini dia tak percaya kalau Hinta sudah mati. Karena Hinata selalu terbayang di fikirannya. Bisu, itulah kata yang tepat untuk Naruto yang sedari tadi tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Di fikirannya terdapat permohonan agar nyawanya juga dicabut supaya bisa bertemu dengan Hinata.

"_Mengapa terjadi kepada dirimu, aku tak percaya kau telah tiada. Haruskah ku pergi tinggalkan duni, agar aku dapat berjumpa denganmu"._

END


End file.
